


How to Win an Arm Wrestling Match

by melanshi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Val's Sneaky as Heck, god i love these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanshi/pseuds/melanshi
Summary: When an angry ghost hunter shows up and demands an arm wrestling match, you don't say no.





	How to Win an Arm Wrestling Match

“PHANTOM!”

Danny spun around clutching the thermos to his chest at the sound of the huntress’s angry voice. “Y-yes?”

Valerie landed her hoverboard and stepped off to stomp towards him, an angry look on her face. Danny instantly thought back on everything that had happened over the past two weeks? Did he say something bad? Oh god, did he do something to her? He was just about to open his mouth and apologize when Valerie spoke up.

“Arm wrestling match. Now,” she demanded.

Danny blinked. “I… what?”

“You–” she jabbed her index finger into his chest. “–versus me.” She pointed at herself. “Arm wrestling. Now.”

“Wh– why? And don’t we need a table or something to arm wrestle? We’re on a rooftop. I don’t see any tables.”

“You have freaking ice powers, Phantom. Make a table or some shit. I. Challenge. You. To. An arm wrestling match.” She crossed her arms and glared, letting her mask retract and her hair fall on her shoulders.

Danny hesitated but quickly sculpted a table and two chairs out of ice anyways.

Valerie took her seat and stared at Danny, daring him to accept her challenge. He sighed and took his own seat.

“Val, I have  _super strength_. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m gonna win, ghost boy.” She slammed her elbow down on the table, ready to arm wrestle and smirked.

Danny gulped. That smirk normally mean that she was planning something. He sighed again and placed his own elbow on the table and took her hand in his.

“321GO!” she yelled. She said it so quickly that it took Danny a second to process what she meant.

“What?” Danny shrieked. He braced his arm, not quite pushing on her hand, but not allowing her to push him over either. “No fair!”

It continued like that for five minutes, both in a complete standstill. A couple of ghosts, too small to cause any hard, but just powerful enough to maintain a physical form, floated by and stopped to watch the match between the ghost hunter and the ghost.

“Have I ever told you you have such pretty eyes?” Danny said, with a smile.

“Every day, Phantom,” Valerie responded, smiling back and not faltering in the slightest. “Have I ever told you how soft your lips are?”

“What?”

Valerie jumped up, nearly knocking the table over, and leapt across the table, planting a kiss right on his lips. In shock, Danny let his arm go limp enough that she was able to knock him down.

“Ha!” Valerie yelled, breaking the kiss. “I win, ghost boy.”

“What? No fair!” Danny yelled back, jumping too his feet. “You cheated!”

“Nuh-uh. There’s nothing in the rule book about kissing.”

“Arm wrestling doesn’t have a rule book!”

The huntress grinned and folded her arms in triumph. “You like my kisses though.”

Danny smiled back. “I do but what was that?”

“Aggressive hand holding,” Valerie said with a smile.


End file.
